


this is his body, this is his love

by taispeantas_laethuil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taispeantas_laethuil/pseuds/taispeantas_laethuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Bull share a pleasant afternoon interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is his body, this is his love

Once he was naked, his clothes folded neatly next to the Bull on the workbench he'd settle down on, Dorian knelt without being asked.  
  
“Eager, are you?” the Bull asked, a hand coming to rest on the back of Dorian’s neck, fingers sliding down beneath the leather choker he wore his dragon tooth on.  
  
“Immensely,” Dorian said. “I’ve been looking forward to this since I left this morning.”  
  
Light streamed in from the open roof of the deserted part of Skyhold the Bull had steered them too. Sawdust and powdered mortar danced in the sunbeams, debris from the construction work going on not too far away. They’d been seen going in, and would almost certainly be seen coming out. There even existed the possibility that they would be seen during, remote as it was. The idea of getting caught had exited him, when he was younger and courting scandal. It excited him more now that the consequences would be teasing from friends and envy from acquaintances.  
  
“That so?” the Bull asked.  
  
“I would be perfectly fine, going about my research and then I’d shift position and that would make the plug shift within me.” The plug in question was the smallest one they had that would allow the Bull to simply oil his cock, pull it out, and slide in, which was to say, still ludicrously large. “And that would make my cock strain against the cage.” The cage in question surrounded his cock, glinting in the sunlight, reflecting little streams of silver light onto the Bull’s thighs. “And suddenly all I could think about was wrapping my lips around this magnificent cock of yours, and how I would have to wait until after lunch to do it.”  
  
Dorian pressed a kiss to the head of the Bull’s cock, and was rewarded with a slight hitching of breath as the Bull asked “Magnificent, hmm?”  
  
Oh. So it was like to be like that, then.  
  
Dorian smiled, letting the Bull feel the flat faces of his front teeth for a moment before puckering his mouth back up with a hum. “Magnificent,” he repeated with a kiss. “Gorgeous.” He place another kiss, further up his shaft, and then another, and another, until he was pressed up against the Bull’s balls. “These are slightly ridiculous, granted, but not without charms.”  
  
The Bull chuckled as Dorian pressed a kiss there as well. His fingers curled slightly, the blunted ends of his claws scratching against the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck.  
  
“Well, it’s nice to hear they have charms.”  
  
Dorian hummed against them just to feel the shift of the Bull’s muscles beneath where his hands lay on his thighs.  
  
“Numerous charms,” Dorian amended. “I like how big they are, how heavy they get with come. I like how they feel pressing against my ass when you’re buried to the hilt, or against my lips.” He began working his way back down the Bull’s shaft again. “I like how big your cock in general is: thick and long and perfect. I like how long you last before you come, and how long it takes you to finish spilling once you do. I like the way you taste.” He licked his way down the rest of the Bull’s shaft before sucking the head into his mouth, his tongue teasing his slit. “Maker, I love the way you taste.” Then he got to work, bobbing his head further and further down the Bull’s shaft. The Bull himself was no help at all, not thrusting up or pushing Dorian’s head down, merely sitting there, moaning, his hand still resting lightly against the back of Dorian’s neck.

Once he’d finally swallowed the whole thing down he looked up at the Bull through his eyelashes. The Bull looked down at him, his expression riveted, as Dorian stayed like that until his eyes began to water due to lack of air. Then he pulled off with a pop.  
  
“You know,” he said, delighted by how rough his voice had gotten. “If we were doing this without the cage, I might have come already, just from sucking your cock?”  
  
“Do you want to come now?” the Bull asked.  
  
“Not really,” Dorian said, though the immediate throbbing from his crotch called him a liar. “Not as much as I want to come later tonight.”  
  
The Bull smiled, proud of him, as he wrapped his lips around the Bull’s cock once more.  
  
Another thing he loved: the sheer volume of come the Bull produced, too much for him to swallow, dribbling from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, splattering all over his face as he pulled back for breath.  
  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” the Bull rumbled. “Yeah, hold on, keep your eyes closed, I’ve got something to clean you off.”  
  
Dorian heard the sound of water in a canteen, and then a wet cloth was being run gently over his face, neck and shoulders. And then another, dry cloth against his chest, blotting up the come that had spilled there. When he opened his eyes, he found that the second cloth had been his smallclothes.  
  
“Well, now you’ve got a choice,” the Bull said, his tone making it obvious that it wasn’t the sort of choice he would need a watchword for. “Do you want to wear these, or go without?”  
  
Dorian considered, before replying. “Oh, I’ll wear them.”  
  
The Bull beamed at him, and then sat back upright, pulling up his trousers and smallclothes as he did so. He watched as Dorian got dressed, looking for any signs of discomfort even as he trusted that Dorian would tell him about any problems that might arise.  
  
They left together. The Bull pulled him in for a kiss in an abandoned stairwell before the parted ways for the afternoon. It was a torrid thing, which ended with Dorian flushed and nearly whimpering, pinned against the cool stone wall, which only made the heat of the Bull’s hand where it pressed between him more obvious. One of his fingers was pressing up between his cheeks, against the butt of the plug he still wore, teasing him.  
  
“I’ll see you later?” the Bull checked.  
  
“You just try and keep me away,” Dorian replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?thread=62897717#t62897717): "I have simple needs: Dorian, naked and kneeling between the Iron Bull's legs, worshiping his huge cock and balls
> 
> Bonuses  
> -Dorian collared and caged  
> \--orgasm denial for the mage"


End file.
